Pokemon Adventure
by noah333333333
Summary: Noah, Leo, and Sam are travling around the world of pokemon dreaming to be come pokemon masters!
1. The Journy Begins!

**Hello Pokemon fans. In this story I will be writing about me (Noah), my brother (Leo), and a friend I made up (Sam). We will all become pokemon trainers and go on a huge adventure together. I hope you enjoy the story. Make sure to review my story! '-'**

**_Chapter 1: The Journey begins! _**

Professor Oak looked out his window in front of the lab and said to himself "Where are those kids? They should be here by now." Oak checked his watch and sighed. Noah, Leo, and Sam are suppose to be here by 8:30 A.M. and the time was 8:45 A.M.

In Noah's house, everyone was asleep. Noah was having a bad dream where he was being attacked by a group of legendary pokemon. Right when he was about to die, he woke up. He was panicking allot. After a few minuets, he calmed down, got dressed, and combed his hair. When he looked in the mirror and saw a pre-teen with light brown eyes and very strait hair. He wore an ultraball cap and a red t-shirt. Then he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just when Noah started to eat his food, his mom said to him " Noah, I just got a letter from Professor Oak saying, that you have to visit him at his lab 8:30 A.M." Then Noah screamed "YES! NOW FINALLY, I CAN BECOME A POKEMON TRAINER! I think..."

Then his brother Leo came running down the stairs and asked "So, what is the big news? Are we going to become Pokemon trainers?" He was a little smaller then Noah. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a green and black shirt. Our Mom answered "Actually, he wants you to do a job for him. You will also get something from him" Noah and Leo started to get exited. They both asked "What?" "You will find out when you get there" there mom answered with a silly grin on her face.

She checked the time and said "Your late." Noah and Leo scrambled out the front door and started running to the lab of pallet town.

When they got there they saw Sam and Oak inside. Noah thought to himself "Hey, its the new kid Sam"

**_Flashback:_**

Noah was in his room playing Super Smash Bros on his Nintendo Wii U when he heard a knock on the door. He paused the game in the middle of defeating Diddy Kong. He answered the door saying "How can I help you." In front of him stood a kid around his age. He wore shades over his eyes and his hair was all spickey. He said "Hello, my name is Sam. I will now be your new next door neighbor. I just moved from the Johto region. I think that we are going to be good friends.

**_Flashback end:_**

Noah snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Professor Oak give his speech. " Hello I am Professor Oak and I want you to help me fill out the Pokedex by blah blah blah blah blah blah... and the only way to complete my job, is to become pokemon trainers!"

Everyone cheered for Oak as he started talking again "There are 3 pokemon that you can chose from to become your partner there is Bulbasur the seed pokemon, Charmaner the lizard pokemon and Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon.

**Well, good so far, guess what, YOU diced who gets who. Pleace make sure to review. '_'**


	2. Punch! Kick! POW!

**Hello again. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my pokemon adventure, I also hope you viewed my youtube! Please review! `_'**

**_Chapter 2: Punch! Kick! POW!_**

Noah, Leo and Sam were looking at the three pokemon. There were struggling to decide what pokemon to chose when Oak said "I think I should show you what else you will get before you chose" Oak walked up to a big case and put it down on the table.

When he opened it everyone went "whoa!" Inside there were 3 pokedex's, 3 badge cases, and 18 pokeballs.

Oak said "these are pokeballs. When you defeat a wild pokemon, you throw a pokeball at then. They either escape or get trapped inside. If you trap them, then its your pokemon."

Next Oak picked up a badge case and told them about it. "This is a badge case. In every city there is a pokemon gym. In every gym there is a gym leader. A gym leader is a strong trainer that other trainers battle. If they you defeat a gym leader, then you get there badge. When you collect a total of 8 badges then you can enter the pokemon league were all the other trainers that got 8 badges compete. The winner will become the new pokemon master!"

When Noah, Leo, and Sam herd the words "pokemon master" they all new what there goals were. Finally Oak picked up a pokedex and said "finally the pokedex. It's like a high-tech pokemon encyclopedia that when you see a pokemon, the pokedex takes a photo of the pokemon gathering as much information as possible. The reason I want you to become pokemon trainers is to help me complete the pokedex. I have sent out other trainers to help me besides you to help me."

Oak gave them each 5 pokeballs, 1 pokedex, and 1 badge case. Sam asked "why did you give us 5 pokeballs, there are 3 left!" "Actually, those are the pokeballs that your starters are from." said Oak.

Leo was not paying attention all he herd was "blah blah blah blah blahbity blah..." Noah looked up the three starters in his pokedex. First he scanned Bulbasaur. The pokedex said "Bulbasaur the bulb pokemon. It is a grass and poison type from the kanto region. At lv 16, it evolves into Ivysaur, at lv 32, it evolves into venusaur. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. Sam at once said "Ok, I chose bulbasaur."

After all the scanning, Noah got charmander, Leo got squirtle, and Sam got bulbasaur. As the three of them were walking in the forest to Pewter city to challenge the gym leader brock and his rock type pokemon.

On the way there, Noah tripped over a sleeping mankey. The mankey woke up and got mad. Noah scanned it with his pokedex. His ears perked up when he herd that if on gets mad, ALL the other mankeys around get mad too.

The three of them ran for there lives as a group of mankey cased them. When they got tired, they decided to fight them with there own pokemon. "GO!" they all said at once tossing there pokeballs as there three starters came out. But they did not know that somebody was watching them.

Leo attacked first "Squrtle, punch em! Kick em! Show em what you got!" Squrtle kicked a random mankey right in the eye ball. POW! Mankey fainted. Then he tried to punch another mankey when it blocked the punch and tossed him back at Leo.

Noah said to Leo "If you want to learn how to fight pokemon the real way, then look up the pokemon's attacks in the pokedex. Now charmander, use ember!

Charmander responded by blasting a bunch of small fire balls at the mankeys. Leo said to squrtle "alight, use bubble!" Squrtle blew a bubble in his mouth and it flew towards a mankey. Everyone was watching the bubble as it floated towards it. The mankey just punched the bubble as it popped in his face.

The guy spying on them just came out of his spot and said "enough, go onix! Use iron tail!" He tossed a pokeball and out came a huge snake made of rocks. Its tail started glowing as it swung its tail at the mankey. They all fainted.

The guy said "Onix return! Hello kids, my name is...

**Who is this mysterious guy? Will he be the bad guy of this story? Read to find out! *_***


	3. Brock the Rock

**Hello. This Chapter includes the first pokemon capture and battle! I hope that you enjoy/review my story. *_***

**Chapter 3: Brock the Rock.**

_Noah was thinking that he was some crook, Leo_ thought_ that he was a god, and Sam thought he was one of the elite four. "Onix, return! Hello kids, my name is Brock, the Pewter City gym leader**"** _

At_ once, Sam held a pokeball at him and said to him "if you are a gym leader, then I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Brock grined at him "You stand no chance, go Geodude!" Geodude emerged from his pokeball and held up his fist. "Go, Bulbasaur" _

_Sam went first. "Use tackle**"** Bulbasaur started to charge at Geodude. "Geodude, block it with rollout!" Geodude hit bulbasaur and it got sent flying. "Now finish this, use mud shot!" Geodude shot balls of mud at bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur dodge it and use razor leaf!" Bulbasaur BARLEY dodged it and then shot some leafs at geodude. Geodude was hit hard! So hard, he fainted! Brock was not surprised. "Well, grass type moves are super affective on Geodude. But can you handle this pokemon, go onix!" the giant rock snake roared and looked at the tiny pokemon._

_"All right, hang in there bulbasaur, use sleep_ powder!"_ Bulbasaur ran towards onix and dust suddenly started to sprinkle on the rock snake. Then, it started sleeping. Onix wake up!" called Brock. Onix did not wake up. Then sam called out "finish this, use vine wip and slam him on the ground! Bulbasaur tangled up onix and lifted it up. Brock was impressed how a BULBASAUR picked up an onix. Then as hard as he could, he slammed onix on the ground! Onix took so much damage he fainted._

_Brock retured onix and went over to congratulate Sam. "Well Sam, I guess you defeated me, so I must give you the boulder badge!" Said Brock as he gave the badge to Sam. Noah and Leo where shocked. Sam had 1 badge when they had none.  
_

_Noah and Leo both knew that Sam was ahead of them and if they want to travel, they have to do it separately. That night, Noah and Leo told Sam their idea. Sam agreed that they should all travel alone._

_The next morning, Sam started walking towards the next city, Leo traveled to Brock's gym, and Noah went into the forest to look for wild pokemon. As Noah was walking around praying that there were no Mankey. He saw something with a skull on it's head and it was carrying a bone. Noah recognized this pokemon. It was a cubone. Noah wanted to capture it. He threw a pokeball at it. The ball wobbled 3 times and made a ding noise and Noah just captured his first pokemon: cubone . _

_He did not know that he was being followed. A mysterious person said "He is not bad as they giggled. They now know there next target._


End file.
